fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
GGPC04
Delicious!! Ayame's desserts contest ! (おいしい！！あやめのデザートコンテスト！ Oishī! ! Ayame no dezāto kontesuto!) Is the fourth episode of the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure, and also is the 637th episode of the pretty cure franchise. Summary The episode begins with Ayame taking one cake from oven and putting on the table. Eri and Luma were holding forks and when Ayame after the cake on the table and Eri Luma place the forks in Ayame cake put the cake away from them, Luma and Eri embraced with great sadness, Ki It jumped almost on the cake and Ayame further away the cake of them and Luma, Eri and Ki embraced with great sadness, Ayame was very happy with Momoko and praised that she had not been on top of the cake like the other, but Momoko see the cake and act like the others, they 4 (Luma, Eri, Ki and Momoko) embraced with great sadness, Ayame say that this cake is for the desserts contest and Luma, Eri, Ki and Momoko say that she needs of tasters to say if the desserts were tasty or not, Ayame egree and say that they can taste the cake and while they eat she would do more other than desserts, when Ayame turned his back to them for take the icing on the cake and when Ayame turned back to them, the cake had finished, Eri asked another dessert and Ayame shouted with they. Ki give to Ayame the Patissiere cartridge to Ayame cook and Eri, Ki and Momoko use the casual dress cartridge, Ayame cook various cakes, cookies, cupcakes and candy, the girls describe all dessert as "Delicious" Ayame ask for they why is the best dessert, the girls say all this and Ayame ask if they not have a favorite and the girls say that "No" and Ayame is very sad, A girl appears asking for Ayame what she was doing, Ayame says Osana arrived in good time and ask for Osana taste the desserts, Osana taste the desserts and say that all desserts are goods and Ayame asked herself if all has the same opinion. Momoko say for Ayame that they will cooking some thing to Ayame and say for Ayame rest, Ayame agree and Ayame and Osana go away. The girls use the Patissiere cartridge and start to cook. Ayame back to the kitchen and is shocked to see that the kitchen is messed up, Ayame say to the girls leave the kitchen for Ayame gets there. Momoko ask for Ayame if she was sure and Ayame say yes, the girls pick up their GamePacts and goes to the shopping. Momoko start to talking about as Ayame always help them. They back to the Ayame's house and help Ayame to baked a cake, when the cake was baked, they decorated the cake and then go to the contest. Getting there, the girls the girls eyes shine and they find the Ayame's rival, a girl called Aokizumi Hitteki. Hitteki caused Ayame and go away, Ayame, Momoko and Eri look for Ki that is at her Pretty Cure alter ego with the Heart Arrow. Ayame say to her don't pay attention in Hitteki and they goes. The jury taste the desserts of the others participants and when the jury will taste the Ayame's dessert Pussy appears and collect the Ayame's despair, turns into a cake Muchitsujo. Momoko, Eri and Ki transform into pretty cures and fight with the Muchitsujo. Momoko try hit Pussy, but, she diverts and holding the Mushroom arm and then Pussy punched the Mushroom belly, Ki purity the Muchitsujo with Heart Thunder. Fight and Thunder help Mushroom and they hit Pussy with Triple Pretty Cure Cresent Harmony and almost purified Pussy but she counterattack the cures with Shadow Shower, but the cures can beat the pussy attack, very weak Pussy returns to levander. Mushroom, Fight and Thunder returns to be Momoko, Eri and Ki, Momoko run to Ayame and ask for Ayame if she are okay, Ayame say yes and Momoko hug Ayame. The jury taste the Ayame's dessert and Ayame win the contest and she looks like very happy. Major Events *Osana Hajime and Aono Hitteki appears to the first time. *Is revealed that Ayame likes of Cook. *The cures perform to the first time the attack Triple Pretty Cure Cresent Harmony. *Momoko, Eri and Ki transform together to the first time. *A new cartridge appears. *The girls use the Patissiere Cartridge to the first time. Trivia *Cure Rhythm appears to thanks for the 15 years of the pretty cure series. **Coincidentally Cure Rhythm also cook sweets. Characters Pretty Cures *Cure Rhythm (In opening only) *Momoko Yoshida / Cure Mushroom *Eri Asuka / Cure Fight *Ayame Hayato / Cure Sonica *Ki Kaminari / Cure Thunder Mascots *Luma Villans *Pussy *Muchitsujo Others *Osana Hajime *Aono Hitteki Items uses For Transformation *'GamePact' *'Cartridges' For attack *'Cartridges' For keep the cards *'TBA' Carts used *'Cure Mushroom transformation card' *'Cure Fight transformation card' *'Cure Thunder transformation card' *'Patissiere Cartridge' (Used X4) Locations *Odayakana Category:Episodes Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Episodes Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Episodes Category:PessoaFamosa Category:PessoaFamosa Episodes